YGO Zexal Truth or Dare
by DarkInsanitySoul
Summary: Due to f*cked up reasons, I had to delete and repost this fic. Dares/truths must now be sent in a pm(*sits in emo corner*stupid rules). Sorry the inconvenience.
1. Chapter 1

A young brown-haired girl skips onto the stage followed by a white-haired girl. They both stop and face forward, smiles on their faces.

"Konnichiwa! Welcome to YGO Zexal Truth or Dare! Today we will present to you the list of who you can dare!"

The long, brown haired girl grinned,"I'm Dark!"

The long, white haired girl smiled,"And I'm Luna."

"We're the host for the show!"

Here's the list.

Yuma

Astral

No.96 Dark Mist

Cathy

Kotori

Luna(oc)

Vector/Rei

Eliphas

Don Thousand

Tivia(oc)

Dark laughs, "And that's it! I will get to whatever dare/truths you send as soon as I can. It will be hard for me though since my laptop is a bitch. Same for writers-block."


	2. Chapter 2

I ran up onto the stage, my long brown hair flowing. Following behind me was a white-haired girl with crystal blue eyes and a smile on her face. I grinned as I looked at the crowd, holding a paper in my hands.

"Hey bros, nice to see ya! Welcome to YGO Zexal Truth or Dare, we're your hosts. My name is Dark, but you can call me Akira."

"And I'm your other host, Luna. As you know we will be having some of our friends from YGO Zexal and 'Yuma's Cousin' over today. So lets get them here, shall we?", Luna cheered.

I waved my hand around as magical sparkles of unicorns surrounded it, a creepy look on my face. Seconds later Yuma, Tivia(oc), No.96 Dark Mist, Astral, Eliphas, Don Thousand, Cathy, Kotori, and Vector appeared on stage. They looked around with confused looks on their faces.

Dark Mist and Don Thousand looked at me looking pissed off,"What's the reason for this Akira?!"

I laughed insanely while sparkles surrounded me, "Cause I can!"

Luna sighed, "Well, lets begin with the first dare shall we?", she looked at her card, "First 2 are from utopianking. Eliphas has to hug Don Thousand."

Eliphas did a anime fall(yeah... OOC-ness) along with Don Thousand, getting back on their feet quickly and glaring at Luna, "WHAT?"

Luna deadpanned, "Hug each other."

"Hell No!"

Smirking, I pulled out a rope and Tivia and Luna got behind the 2. The girls pushed them to each other and I tied them up with the rope. They glared at me and began yelling.

"Untie this rope right now, I refuse to be like this!"

I did derp eyes and pushed them into a closet, "Nope!"

"Next dare! Lets see... The second one from utopianking is... A truth for Vector-Kun!", I cheered.

Vector looked at me and grinned cutely,"Really? Hell yes!... Do I get to kill someone?"

Luna sweat-dropped,"No..."

"Aww... Well, what is it?"

"Do you love Yuma?"

". . . What now?"

"Do you love Yuma?"

". . . Love him?"

"Yes."

"... No. Just. No. Never. Ever. Who the fuck would ask that?!"

"utopianking."

"Well I otta-"

"Shut up now!", Tivia went as she covered the orange-haired boy's mouth.

"Anyways...", I went, "The next dares are from a guest. This first one is... Pfft, hahahahahaha!", I fell on the floor laughing unable to breath.

Luna sighed and looked at her list, "...What. The. Fuck?...Dark Mist?"

The said spirit looked at his girlfriend,"Hmm?"

"You... You have to sing 'I'm a Little Teapot' while doing the actions."

"O_O Eh?... Eh?... Eh?!"

"Um... Yeah."

"Now do it or I'll make my 'little' dragon eat you", I stated while pointing to a huge black and white dragon that was growling and I glared down on him with a evil aurora around me.

96 gulped and nodded. Grinning, I played the music.

_"I'm a little Teapot_

_Short and stout,_

_Here is my handle, _

_Here is my spout._

_When I get all steamed up_

_Then I shout,_

_Just tip me over _

_And pour me out!_

_I'm a very special_

_Pot, its true._

_Here, let me show you_

_What I can do._

_I can change my handle _

_And my spout._

_Just tip me over_

_And pour me out._

_Just tip me over_

_And pour... Me... Out." _

Seconds after he finished he was on the ground crying in embarrassment, "Its over! I'll never be able to live this down!"

I giggled insanely, "Luna, go calm down your boyfriend."

"Alright.", the girl said, walking over to 96 and pulling over to a couch and hugging him, trying to calm him down.

"Now then...", I began, "The next dare could be for anyone. Someone has to kiss Astral."

Looking at Astral, I saw him with narrowed eyes before smirking and floating over to me. I blinked and gave him a questioning look. In reply, he just bent down slightly and pecked me on the lips, smirking when he pulled away.

"O_o...", I blushed, "... Tencil town where everything is grand. It's all illusion in lala land. Yeah..."

"Um... Next dare is from Breana. Yuma, you have to drink a whole bottle of hot sauce.", Tivia stated, handing him a bottle of the said substance.

"EH?! Seriously?!"

"Yeah."

Yuma gulped before uncapping the bottle and looking at the others nervously, "Well, here I go..."

The red eyed boy began to gulp down the sauce, his face turning redder and redder by the moment until the bottle was empty. Quickly tossing the bottle away, Yuma gasped for air, smoke coming from his mouth as her yelled for water. Tivia sweat-dropped and handed her boyfriend a glass of water. The teen gulped it down, almost choking in the process causing Tivia to panic.

Sighing, Luna took the card from Tivia when she finished calming 96 down, "This is another one from Breana. A truth for Onii-chan. It says, 'Astral you're very intelligent, you know that right?"

Astral smiled lightly, "Yes."

"Another one from Breana is a truth for Mist-Kun. This one says,'You're the most saddest excuse for a number can't even win a duel against Yuma and Astral I bet they will kick your dirty ass back to whatever the hell you came from you know that right?'. . . . . Fucking asshole insulted my boyfriend. Can I kill this person?"

96 blushed lightly, "I would like that. As for Breana... Damn you too."

I popped up behind Luna and 96, wacking them in the back of the head,"Sorry about them. Luna hates anyone who insults Dark Mist. As for Dark Mist, he just really hate people who insult him. Anyways, please excuse their rude behavior."

The 2 glared at me but I ignored them,"Now then... The next one from Breana is for Tori... Uh... Sorry, but I think Tivia would kill Kotori if I allowed this dare. And I can't risk that."

Me, Tivia, and Luna bowed, "That's it for today. See you next time!

* * *

Dark:*bangs head against laptop* That was so fucking horrible!


	3. Chapter 3

I walk back into the room as the camera starts rolling again. Luna and Tivia following behind me. The 3 of us stop and look at the camera with smiles on our faces.

"Konnichi wa! Welcome back to YGO Zexal Truth or Dare.", I cheered.

"So lets get started! The first dare is from 'The Little Black Rose'. Let's see... Kotori has to kiss Yuma. . . What?! Hell no!", Tivia growls as she hugs Yuma protectively.

Yuma blushed,"Tivia..."

Kotori frowned,"Not happening. Thomas(coolboi12's oc) is most likely watching this and I don't want him to think I'm cheating on him."

I sighed, "Sorry if this disappointed you. But Tivia and Yuma are together. If I allowed this dare, Tivia would go mad. Anyways, the next dare is from Sunlit Shadows. Hi Sunlit! Anyways, this for Vector. You like crazy things right? If you do, then watch Hatsune Miku's Nyan Cat."

Vector grinned,"Yeah, I like crazy things!", with that said, he watches Nyan Cat while singing it aloud.

"The next dare from Sunlit is for 96. Mist, you have to sing the MLP:FiM Theme."

Dark Mist looked at me with wide eyes, "Hell. No."

I glared down on him, my dragon looming behind me,"Do it."

The spirit of darkness gulped and nodded,

_"__My Little Pony, My Little Pony, Ah Aah Aah Aah_

_My Little Pony_

_I used to wonder what friendship could be_

_My Little Pony_

_Until you shared all its magic with me!_

_Big adventure_

_Tons of fun_

_A beautiful heart_

_Faithful and strong_

_Sharing kindness _

_It's an easy feat!_

_And magic makes it all complete, yeah my little pony_

_Do You Know You're All My very Best..._

_Friends!"_

As soon as he finished, he was sitting in the emo corner. Luna sighed and went over to her boyfriend to try and get him out of the dark corner of emoness(totally a word). I snickered and looked back at the note card in my hand.

"The next one from Sunlit is for... Yuma and Astral! You both have to listen to every single Nyan Cat video."

Yuma sweat-dropped,"Every one?"

I nodded,"Even the Pikachu one."

Astral sighed,"Might as well get this over with.", and then he and the red eyed boy headed into another room that had a computer in it.

I set up the videos and leave the room, secretly locking the door from the outside.

**-5 Hours Later-**

There's banging on the door as I finally decide to unlock it. Astral and Yuma instantly run/float out and sit in a corner. I just sighed and rolled my eyes. Luna walked back over with a now calmed down Dark Mist. She smiled and took the paper from me and read it over.

"The last few dares are from 'Breana'. Vector? Are you gay?"

Vector anime fell,"What?! No!"

"Astral. Tape a Kick Me sign on Mist. . . Onii-Chan?"

Astral is still sitting in a corner and rocking himself back and forth. Luna looked at him for a few minutes before shaking her head in annoyance.

"Mist-Kun, do you still hate Yuma and Onii-Chan, or are you now friends with them?"

96 pondered a bit, "I'm not their enemies anymore, but we're not exactly 'friends'."

"And finally... Yuma has too-"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Luna squeaked at the sudden yell. She looked at the boy and saw than he was crying dramatically.

"Uh... You know what? Never mind. Well, that's all for today. Bye!"


	4. Chapter 4

I giggled at what I read from the card. Luna looked over my shoulder and rolled her eyes.

"Welcome back to YGO Zexal Truth or Dare! Because of slight writers-block, I'm going to do what I can.", I laughed.

"The first one is from 'The Little Black Rose'... Daaaaaaaaaaaaw! Kawaii! Vector, Dark Mist, hold still!", I grinned and magical sparkles of majestic kittens surrounds my hand.

I wave my hand and a light covered Vector and Mist. When it died down Vector and Mist where now chibis and had cat ears and tails. I grinned at the 2 little chibis as they glared at me.

"What the hell?!", they both growled, but they instantly gasped and covered their mouths.

They not only looked like chibis with cat ears and tails, but they had child-like voices. Luna and I stared at them with wide eyes and dark blushes on our faces. Luna picked up Dark Mist while I picked up Vector.

"I call Taking care of Vecty-Kun!", I called.

"I call taking care of Mist-Kun!", Luna called as well.

I grinned as I held the chibi Vector to my chest,"And for a twist, they're both stuck as half neko chibis until chapter 10! Mwahahahahaha!"

Tivia giggled and took the card from me, reading the next dares'truths, "The last 2 are from 'Breana'. Astral, do you think of Yuma as a best friend or a brother."

"Best friends. Sometimes a brother, but sometimes he's to idiotic."

"Hey!", Yuma yelled.

Tivia hugged Yuma, "Don't worry about it Yuma-Kun. Now... Yuma, who is the most powerful duelist you ever went up against?"

"Uh... Good question. I honestly don't know."

"Oh... Well, that's-"

"Vecty-Kun stop fighting with 96!"

I was pinching Vector's cheek and plling him away from the dark chibi neko spirit. Luna picked up Mist and hugged him. 96 just blushed a dark red/purple/black and cuddled her. Luna blushed and giggled, hugging him a bit closer.

Tivia sweat-dropped,"Uh... Until next time, see ya!"


	5. Chapter 5

Luna came into view with the chibi neko Dark Mist, his arms around her arm. She looked at the camera with a smile on her face, blushing lightly.

"H-Hello! Welcome back to YGO Zexal Truth or Dare! Dark can't be here today cause she's busy trying to keep chibi neko Vector from getting into trouble. So I'll be taking car of everything along with Tivia. Also, you're aloud to dare me and Dark-Chan if you want. All you need to do is send dares/truths to us in a pm. Anyways, lets begin!"

Luna pulled out a note card, "The first one is for Mist-Kun. Chibi-Mist, if you had to duel Yuma and Onii-Chan again, who would you have as your dueling partner besides me to defeat them?"

The little chibi looked away in thought before smiling cutely at the blue-eyed girl, "I'd still choose you! I wouldn't trust Vector again."

Luna blushed, "Awww, arigato Mist-Kun. Now then, the next on is for Eliphas... Uh-Oh..."

"What?", Tivia asked.

"We forgot to take my father and Don Thousand out of the closet that we put them in during chapter 2..."

"Shit!", the hyper girl cursed and she ran to the closet and 2 aliens came out with very pissed off looks on their faces.

"Uh... Hi?", the young astral being girl said.

"Luna... Where's Dark?", her father asked in a angry tone.

"She's not here. She has to look after Vector at her house till she manages to find a way to calm him down and keep him out of trouble. Now then, you have a truth for you."

"Well, what is it?"

"Are you Astral's father?"

"Er... Well, I guess I technically I am. I mean, I did create him with the help from Ena..."

"Thought so. Now... We have a truth for Don Thousand. Don, why do you look like Quinton in human form and what was your past like before you went all mad?"

"I honestly don't know why I look like Quiton*mumbles*whoever he is*speaks up again* and as for my past... That's just a bit... Personal."

Tivia yawned, "The last one is a truth for Cathy. Cathy, do you like anyone besides Yuma?"

"NOPE."

Luna picked up chibi neko Dark Mist and wave at the camera with him, "Well that's all for now! send more truths and dares in a pm an we'll get to them as soon as we can!And thanks for sending us those truths/dares Eunice Pacheco."


	6. Chapter 6

I walk in with Luna as chibi neko Vector and Dark Mist follow behind us. We smile and wave at the camera, Yuma and Astral holding back Don Thousand and Eliphas in the background.

"Hi my friends! Welcome back to YGO Zexal Truth or Dare! Today we have some dares/truths for just Luna, and Don Thousand!", I cheer.

Luna nodded, "I'll go first... I have to try and brain-wash Vector by using Rank Up Magic Barian's Force then throw a book at his head... Uh... Ok then."

The white-haired girl pulled out a card and held it up to the little chibi neko. A dark aura surrounded the card as Vector blinked. Nothing happened. Luna blinked and sighed.

"I guess that doesn't work on Barians... Well, just so you won't be upset, I'll do the second part of the dare."

Luna pulled out a book and looked at chibi neko Vector, "Sorry...", then she threw the book at his face.

The orange-haired boy glared at her evilly and tried to tackle the girl, only to be pulled back by chibi neko Dark Mist. Luna ran bahind me and stuck her tongue out at Vector.

I laughed and looked at Don Thousand, "The last one is for you Donny!"

"Don't call me that!", he growled.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyways, you have to do the chicken dance and then break dance with whoever I choose to be your partner...", I smirked, "And I choose... Yuma!"

"Eh?!", the 2 yelled out.

I glared at them, "And if you don't do it, I'll have Marble eat you.", I pointed to the dragon behind me.

Gulping slightly, they nodded. At that instant, the music started playing and they began dancing... That is until the music player suddenly broke, smoke flowing from it.

"Damn it!", I curse.

"Well, I guess that's all for now... Anyways, thanks for the dares Eunice Pacheco! And remember bros, send us all dares and truths by sending them to my inbox in a pm!"


End file.
